De Nordiske Guder
I det følgende vil jeg præsentere de vigtigste af asatroens guder, inden jeg vil berette om deres bedrifter. Som i den græske mytologi arbejder man med 12 hovedguder: Odin, Frigg, Thor m.fl. De bor ikke på Olympens top, men i Asgård, som ligger højt over jorden. Oprindeligt levede gudene i en guldalder (paradis?), hvor der ikke var kamp mellem det onde og det gode. Men efter at jætterne slipper ud fra Jotunheim (Udgård), bliver gudernes og menneskenes liv en kamp mellom de gode og de onde magter. Tolkien, som har skrevet "Ringenes Herre" (1954-55), var meget optaget af den nordiske mytologi. Han lader trilogien udspille sig i en forhistorisk verden, "Middle Earth", på dansk "Midgård". Også Richard Wagner har i sin operacyklus "Nibelungens ring" anvendt dette univers til at beskrive kampen mellem det gode og det onde. Også i dette værk er "hovedpersonen" en ring, som giver dets ejer magt. Odin Odin, som vi allerede har hørt en del om, er den mest betydningsfulde af guderne og gudernes og menneskenes fader. Han forbindes med runemagi, visdom og skjaldekunst og omtales ofte med sit tilnavn Alfader. Odin har utallige skikkelser og navne og optræder ofte i forklædning. Med ansigtet skjult i hætten til sin folderige kappe vandrer han omkring blandt menneskene. Det hænder, at han stifter ufred mellem høvdinge for at skaffe krigere til sin hær i Valhal. Når han viser sig på slagmarken, ved krigerne, at store ting vil ske, og mægtige mænd falde på valen. Krigerne regner ikke døden på slagmarken, thi da skal de til evig tid (i hvert fald indtil Ragnarok) i Valhal deltage i lystige kampe med ligemænd og glade gilder. Kun døden i sygesengen frygter de. Odin er i de germanske folkeslag også kendt som Wotan. Frigg Frigg er søster til Njord og som han af vaneslægt. Hun er Odins hustru og har med ham 6 sønner (bl.a. Balder, Høder og Hermod) og en datter. Frigg er ægteskabets og moderskabets gudinde. Det afholder hende dog ikke fra at have elskere, bl.a. Odins brødre Vile og Ve samt en træl. Hun hjælper kvinder, som skal føde, og forbindes ofte med tidligere frugtbarhedsgudinder. Hun er beskytter og hjælper ved traditionelt kvindearbejde som vævning, syning, bagning, madlavning ol. Hun er synsk og ved alt, hvad der skal ske, men hun røber røber intet og anvender ikke magi. Hun kaldes undertiden "den grædende gudinde", fordi hun mistede sin elskede søn Balder, mens han var ganske ung. Det lykkedes hende ikke at redde Balder, fordi hun glemte at tage misteltenen i brug. Men den historie, må du vente lidt på at få. I den folkelige forståelse smelter Frigg og Freja (se nedenfor) ofte sammen, og de var måske oprindelig én og samme gud. Mens Frigg står for den ægteskabelige og moderlige kærlighed, står Freja står for den sensuelle kærlighed og frugtbarhed. Thor Thor er søn af Odin og Fjørgyn (ikke Frigg, som man kunne tro). Han er den mægtige tordengud, symbolet på kraft og magt. Thor er gift med den guldlokkede Sif, med hvem han har børnene Modi og Trud. De bor sammen med på gården Bilskirner, som har 540 rum og rager endnu højere op mod himlen end Valhal. Thors farligste våben er hammeren Mjølner, som altid rammer, hvad han sigter på. Og meget praktisk derpå vender tilbage til hans hånd. Så magtfuld er hammeren, at Thor er nødt til at iføre sig jernhandsker, når han fatter om skæftet. Når han får brug for flere kræfter, spænder han sit styrkebælte Mengingjord, og så fordobles ikke alene hans styrke men også hans vrede. Disse våben er fremstillet af de snilde dværge. Thor har altid travlt med at bekæmpe jætter. Når han kører afsted i sin stridsvogn, som er forspændt med de to gedebukke Tandgnost og Tandgrisner, gnistrer klovene som lyn, og vognens rumlen lyder som torden i Midgård, hvor menneskene bor. Thor kaldes derfor også "Agethor". Mens Odin er lukket og farlig, opleves Thor som åben og folkelig. Der findes mange myter om Thors kampe mod jætterne; du vil få præsenteret nogle af dem på næste side. Mange tror, at Thor er en krigsgud, men det er forkert. Asernes krigsguder er Tyr og Odin. Selv om han altid virker krigerisk, er han snarere en frugtbarhedsgud. Hvordan det? Jo, han kæmper mod jætterne, som jo er udtryk for frost, sne, hagl og andre naturkræfter, der kan skade afgrøderne. Herigennem forsvarer Thor i virkeligheden markens afgrøder og er dermed med til at opretholde verdensordenen. Det hjælper også til, at han som tordengud oftest ledsages af regnen, der bringer liv til den tørstende jord. Thors værste fjende er Midgårdsormen, som ligger på havets bund omkring hele den beboede jord. Når Ragnarok indtræffer, skal de to fjender mødes i en vældig dyst på liv og død. Mere følger. I perioder tilbeder nordboerne Thor endog mere end Odin. I sagaerne læser vi, at man ofte lader billeder af Thor udskære i en søjle i hallen eller i højsædestøtterne. Højsædestøtterne. dvs de hovedsøjler, hvorimellem familiens overhoved og betydningsfulde gæster bliver bænket, er helliget guden, og er en forsikring om familiens lykke og fortsatte eksistens. Da nordmændene drog til Island, medbragte de deres hjemlige højsædestøtter. Når de nærmede sig land, kastede de støtterne i vandet, for at de kunne vejlede dem om, hvor de skulle gå i land og sætte bo. Sif Sif er gudinde for vegetations. Hun er gift med Thor, og sammen har de datteren Trud. Sif har et langt gylden hår som både hun og Thor er meget stolt af. Engang mens Thor er ude at jage jætter, sniger Loke sig ind, mens Sif ligger og sover, og klipper hendes smukke gyldne hår af. Da Sif vågner, er hun ikke i tvivl om, hvem der er gerningsmanden. Thor bliver rasende og vil slå Loke ihjel, men Loke lover at skaffe noget andet hår, som vil være endnu smukkere end det gamle. Loke får dværgene til at fremstille en paryk af guldtråde, og det særlige er, at dette hår vokser ligesom almindeligt hår. For at formilde Thor får han også dværgene til at lave andre værdifulde gaver, bl.a. Thors hammer Mjølner. Vidar Vidar er søn af Odin og jættekvinden Grid og er dermed halvbroder til Thor. Vidar kaldes "den tavse" og holder sig mest for sig selv. Han er næsten lige så stærk som Thor, men det er også nødvendigt, for Vølven har spået, at ved Ragnarok skal Vidar dræbe Fenrisulven, efter at den har slugt hans fader Odin. Han skal sætte sin fod i gabet på Fenrisulven og slå den ihjel ved at vriste dens kæber fra hinanden. Til det formål har han fået dværgene til at smede sig en stålsko, så Fenrisulven ikke kan bide foden af ham. Vidar vil overleve kampen med uhyret og blive en af de overlevende aser, som skal opbygge den nye verden, som kommer. Balder Balder, lysguden, gud for retfærdighed, renhed og skønhed er søn af Odin og Frigg. Han er gift med Nanna, og sammen med hende har han sønnen Forsete. Parret bor i Brejdablik. Balder er den smukkeste af aserne og meget lys. Han er klog og veltalende, men skal man finde en fejl hos ham, er det, at han er for godtroende. Efter at Balder har haft drømme om blod og død, tager hans moder Frigg alt levende og dødt i ed på, at de ikke vil skade hendes søn. Men desværre overser hun del lille mistelten. Jeg skal senere fortælle hele denne myte, men vil her kort referere, at det ender med, at den blinde Høder af Loke bliver narret til at skyde mod Balder med en pil, lavet af mistelten. Balder bliver ramt og dør og kommer til Hel. Mange har set guden Balder som værende påvirket af kristendommens indflydelse. Det kan underbygges med, at efter Ragnarok vender Balder tilbage fra Hel og er med til at lede den nye verden, som opstår. En anden tolkning kunne være, at Balder oprindelig er en frugtbarhedsgud, som må ofres for at sikre, at afgrøderne vender tilbage til jorden næste forår. Nu har jeg også valgt en afbildning af Balder, hvor han mere ligner en Jesus af Thorvaldsen end en viking. Høder Høder er ligeledes søn af Odin og Frigg og broder til Balder og Hermod. Han er blind og bedømmer folk på deres indre værdi i stedet for deres udseende. Som du lige har læst, dræber Høder sin tvillingbroder Balder med en misteltenkvist, efter at Loke har indstillet sigtet for ham. Høder bliver dræbt af sin halvbroder Vali og kommer til Hel sammen med Balder Hermod Hermod er ligeledes søn af Odin og Frigg. Da hans broder Balder er død, låner han Odins hest og rider modigt til Hel i Niflheim for at få Balder tilbage fra dødsriget. Han rider i ni døgn gennem dybe dale i totalt mørke, til han kommer til åen Gjall. Han rider over Gjallerbroen og fortsætter mod nord til Helslugten, som han sætter over i et vældigt spring på ryggen af Sleipner. Du skal nok få resten af denne historie lidt senere. Frej Frej er søn af Njord og Skadi. Han er frugtbarhedsgud og af vanernes slægt (du husker nok, at vanerne er en konkurrerende gudeslægt, som efter nogle kampe nu lever i fordragelighed med aserne). Sammen med sin fader Njord og tvillingsøsteren Freja er han kommet til Asgård som gidsel. Sammen med hustruen Gerd, som er jætte, bor han på Alfheim, som er lysalfernes hjem. Frej har magt over regn og solskin og markens grøde, og bønderne husker at ofre til Frej. Frej har et magisk sværd, som kan svinge sig selv. Når Frej skal ud i verden rider han på galten Gyldenbørste, der ligesom hest Sleipner kan løbe både i luften, på vandet og på jorden. Gyldenbørstes skind, som er smedet af de snilde dværge, stråler som det klareste solskin og skinnet fra den kan oplyse selv den sorteste nats mørke i underverdenen. Frej har lært smedekunsten hos dværgen Vølund. Frej har også hesten Blodighove, som hverken frygter røg eller ild. Frej har også skibet Skibsladner, som altid har medvind og sejler lige godt over land og vand (mon ikke det er derfra, at Jakob Haugaard har fået sin valgløfte om "altid medvind på cykelstierne"). Når skibet ikke bruges, kan det foldes sammen. Det skal nævnes, at Skidbladner er så stort, at det kan rumme alle aserne. En dag, da Odin er borte, sniger Frej sig til at sætte sig i Odins højsæde Lidskjalv. Mens han kigger ud over verden, får han i Jotunheim øje på jætten Gymers smukke datter Gerd, og han bliver voldsomt forelsket i hende. Efter ikke at have kunnet sove eller spise i flere dage beder han sin tjener og bedste ven om at tage til Jotunheim og fri til Gerd på hans vegne og få faderen Gymers samtykke. Som belønning ville Skirner få Frejs hest Blodighove. Skirmer tager afsted på Blodighove og får også Frejs sværd med sammen med nogle guldæbler. Guldæblerne gør ikke indtryk på den skønne, og hun modtager først frieriet, efter at Skirmer har truet hende med forskellige forbandelser. Gymer kræver at få Frejs sværd for at give sin datter bort. Det aftaltes, at parret skal mødes ni dage senere, og Skirner rider tilbage til Asgård på sin nye hest, hvor en utålmodig Frej venter på svar. Frej har fået en hustru, han elsker. Men desværre har han mistet det sværd, som kunne have reddet ham i Ragnarok, og han dør våbenløs som en af de første i kamp med ildjætten Surtr. Freja Freja er kærligheds- og frugtbarhedsgudinde af vanernes slægt. Som vi lige har hørt, er hun datter af Njord. Hun har otte søstre samt tvillingbroderen Frej. Hun bor på Folkvang, hvor hun modtager de døde krigere, som falder i kamp, men ikke er fundet værdige til at komme til Valhal. Freja er gift med Od (som muligvis er Odins dobbeltgænger). Et par dage efter brylluppet drager Od ud på en lang rejse - og er endnu ikke vendt tilbage. Når Freja sørger over Od, græder hun tårer af guld. Forelskede par ofrer til Freja for at sikre deres kærlighed. Når Freja tager på rejse, er hendes vogn forspændt to katte. Hun kan også iføre sig en fjederham og flyve som en falk. Den forfængelige Freja fik fire dværge til at lave guldsmykket Brisingamen. Hun tilbyder dem guld og sølv for smykket, men dværgene insisterer på, at hun for at få smykket må tilbringe en nat med hver af dem. Det går Freja med til (og vi ved jo, at hendes mand var ude på en lang rejse). Smykket blev engang stjålet af Loke men genvundet i kamp af Heimdal. Forelskede par der ofrer til Freja. Sammen med bl.a. Nanna og Frigg hører Freja til asynjerne. Brage Brage er skjaldegud, det vil sige, at han var gud for digtning, musik og veltalenhed og spiller på sin harpe dagen lang. Han er søn af Odin. Jeg vil senere berette om, hvorledes Odin forførte hans moder Gunlød, da han stjal skjaldemjøden fra jætterne. Brage har fået sine evner af Odin, som engang skar runer i hans tunge og gav ham det hverv at sammensætte kvad til ære for guderne og einherjerne (de døde krigere) i Valhal. Den kloge og veltalende Brage kender runernes magi, og det er ham, der byder nyankomne kæmper velkommen til Valhal. Brage optager ikke megen plads i myterne, hvorfor mange mener, at han måske er en af Odins mange skikkelser. Han er gift med Ydun, som sørger for, at guderne får deres daglige æbler, så de kan holde sig unge og friske. Heimdal Heimdal er gudernes vogter. Hans far er Odin og hans moder er ni jættesøstre, som alle anses for at være jomfruer. Han bevogter broen Bifrost, som fører fra Midgård op til Asgård. Han bor på gården "Himmelbjerg", der ligger ved foden af Bifrost. Han sover aldrig, og han hører så godt, at han kan høre græsset gro og ulden vokse på fårene. Han kan se hundrede mil frem, og han ser lige så godt om natten som om dagen. Når der er fare på færde, vil Heimdal blæse i sit Gjallerhorn ( en kæmpelur), som kan over hele verden. Han vil advare de andre guder og de døde krigere (einherjer) om at gøre sig klar til den sidste kamp, når jætterne er på over Bifrost. I den sidste kamp vil han og Loke dræbe hinanden. I en fortælling fra vikingetiden, "Rigs vandring" følger man Heimdals vandring omkring i Midgård i skikkelse af Rig. Der berettes om besøg hos de tre samfundsklasser: trælle, bønder og stormænd, og man får et spændende indblik i den tids forhold. Tyr Tyr er krigsgud og søn af jætten Hymer. Han er lige så stor en kriger som Thor, og han regnes for den modigste af alle aserne. I modsætning til Odin, dødsguden, giver han altid sejren til de tapreste og mest dristigste krigere i kampen. Krigere påkaldte sig den mægtige Tyr ved på deres våben at anbringe hans forbogstav, runetegnet for T. Han giver lov og orden og anses for den gud, som opretholder universet. Som du sikkert husker, mangler han højre hånd. Han var den eneste af aserne, som turde anbringe sin hånd i Fenrisulvens mund, da den skulle lænkes. Det kostede ham hans højre hånd. Vi kommer snart med Tyr og Thor på besøg hos Tyrs fader, Hymer. Her skal vi opleve Thor på alle tiders fisketur. Tirsdag er Tyrs dag. Romerne anser Tyr for at være lig deres Mars. Loke Loke er halvt gud og halvt jætte og bor i Asgård. Han har blandet blod med selveste Odin, lige efter at vanderne og aserne havde sluttet fred. Loke er gudernes kloge og snarrådige hjælper, men også årsag til mange af asernes problemer. Han bliver ofte betegnet som en såkaldt "trickster". En trickster er en person/væsen, som bryder normerme for opførsel, som regel med skader til følge. På dansk kunne man måske kalde ham for en spasmager. Han minder på flere måder om Prometheus i den græske mytologi. Mange nordamerikanske stammer har i deres myter en tilsvarende figur, som ofte iklæder sig dyreskikkelse. Ligesom Loke kan disse antage både mandlig og kvindelig form og fx føde børn. Når noget går galt, har Loke næsten altid haft en finger med i spillet. Som fx, da Sif mister sit smukke hår. Loke er dog ikke entydigt ond. I "Thors brudefærd" redder han flere gange Thor ud af farlige situationer, og han sørger for at bringe Yduns æbler tilbage til Asgård (ja, jeg ved godt, at han selv var skyld i, at de blev stjålet). Gudernes tålmodighed med Loke brister dog, da han narrer den blinde Høder til at dræbe den blide Balder (mere herom på næste side). Guderne lænker ham til et bjerg i Udgård, hvor han står med en møllesten om halsen, om maven og om knæene, så han ikke kan røre sig. Han får ikke vådt eller tørt, men ikke nok med det. Over hans hoved anbringer de en slange, som drypper gift og galde ned på Lokes hoved. Lokes hustru Sigyn holder et kar, som opfanger giftdråberne, men når karret skal tømmes, rammer nogle dråber Lokes hoved. Når det sker, vrider Loke sig i smerte, så hele bjerget ryster. Det er forklaringen på, hvorledes jordskælv opstår. Ved Ragnarok vil Loke slippe løs og anføre en afdeling af jætternes hær i den sidste kamp mod aserne. Med jættekvinden Angerboda avler Loke tre uhyrer: Fenrisulven og Midgårdsormen samt datteren Hel, der bestyrer underverdenen (som også hedder Hel). Da guderne hører om deres fødsel og de grumme varsler, der knytter sig til dem, beslutter de at tage dem til Asgård. Fenrisulven Fenrisulven er et uhyre i ulveskikkelse. Den er født i Udgård, men som lille bliver den (af mig ukendte årsager) hentet til Asgård. Her vokser den sig så stor og glubsk, at det kun er Tyr der kan nærme sig den. Aserne bliver enige om, at det er bedst at binde bæstet. Den første lænke brister som sytråd, og det går ikke bedre med den næste. Man sender så bud til dværgene, som laver en lænke. Den ser ikke ud af meget, er tynd og glat som en silkesnor, men den er fremstillet af lyden fra kattepoter, kvindeskæg, bjergrødder, fiskeånde og fuglespyt. Dette materiale vikler de omkring senerne fra en bjørn, og så er lænken klar. Guderne lokker Fenrisulven ud på en ø og viser den snoren. "Lad os se, om du kan gøre det samme ved den som de to andre lænker", siger de, men ulven fornemmer, at der er lumskeri med i spillet. Guderne begynder at drille ulven med, at den er bange for den lille lænke, og til sidst går den med til at lade sig binde, hvis bare en af guderne vil lægge sin ene hånd ind i munden. Det bliver Tyr, som passer den til dagligt, der får fornøjelsen. Så bliver Fenrisulven lænket, og lænken fastgjort til en klippe. Men alle sine kræfter kan ulven ikke slippe fri igen, og det samme gælder den stakkels Tyr, som mister den hånd, han har sat i pant. Ulven bider efter de andre guder, hvorfor de sætter et sværd på højkant i munden på den. Således står Fenrisulven med fråde løbende ud af flaben og afventer Ragnarok. En vølve har forudsagt, at ved Ragnarok vil Fenrisulven rive sig løs af sin lænke og sluge solen. Derefter vil den dræbe Odin, inden den selv bliver dræbt af Vidar, Odins søn. Midgårdsormen Midgårdsormen er en kæmpeslange, som ligger i verdenshavet, der omgiver jorden (Midgård). Den er så stor, at den når hele vejen rundt og bider sig selv i halen. Når den bevæger sig, forårsager den voldsomme stormfloder. Ligesom Fenrisulven er den vokset op i Asgård, men da den bliver for stor og voldsom, smider Thor den i havet for at drukne den. Hvis han dræber bæstet på land, vil dens blod (gift) dræbe alle. En anden årsag er, at en vølve har spået, at Thor og Midgårdsormen skal kæmpe mod hinanden ved Ragnarok. Thor vil dræbe Midgårdsormen, men selv blive dræbt af dens gift. Og det går jo ikke an at gribe ind i den forudbestemte skæbne. Hel Hel bliver af Loke og aserne sendt til Niflheim, hvor hun vogter dødsriget, hvortil de æreløse døde krigere kommer, dvs krigere, som har lidt strådøden i stedet for at falde med ære på slagmarken. Hel er selv halvt lig, halvt levende. Når nogen beder hende om mad, får de sat fadet Hunger foran sig, og ved siden af ligger kniven Sult. Indgangen til Hel vogtes af den menneskeædende hund Garm. I Hel arbejder man på skibet Nagelfar, som bygges af døde mænds negle og hår. Når skibet er klart, kommer Ragnarok. Siden vikingetiden har det været almindeligt at indsamle afklippede negle og hår. Dette blev så syet ind i en lille pose og lagt i kisten med den døde, så man undgik, at Hel fik fat i neglene og håret. Dermed gik bygningen af Nagelfar langsommere, og tidspunktet for Ragnarok forsinket. Det menes, at denne skik er praktiseret helt op i det 20. århundrede. Kategori:Nordisk mytologi Kategori:Guder